Singing Into Trouble
by gleekftw
Summary: When Rachel falls for somebody no one expected, will it result in disaster?
1. Chapter 1

*Brief Writer's note: I'm keeping the storylines and personalities but not going strictly by episodes. It's more my own story with all the characters, hope you enjoy. It's going to be mainly focused on Rachel and Mr. Schue.*

Rachel took a deep breath, trying to release some of the stress on the keys of the piano as she played softly. She'd stayed after school in the chorus room to be alone, hopefully calm down a bit. It seemed like she'd lost everyone, she'd rejected Finn to be with Jesse, then lost Jesse just as quick as he'd come into her life. So now, here she was, the girl that loved to be adored by hundreds of people sat there alone, getting to perform to herself. Sniffing as she let herself get lost in the music, Rachel stroked the keys as she played vigorously. Trying to think of her next song to play, she surprised herself at who came to her mind. Will Schuester, her teacher just intrigued her to the core. There was something so forbidden about wanting him, but she felt he was the only one who truly understood her and her passion. A faint smile of satisfaction playing her lips, her slender fingers finding the keys to 'I'm Not That Girl' from Wicked. How fitting. Just as she'd started into the second verse, she heard the door being pulled open and she lifted her dark, alluring eyes to meet Mr. Schuester's.


	2. Chapter 2

Will's gentle eyes focused on the young girl and Rachel could feel her cheeks flush. She wasn't even sure she was allowed to be in the room, her embarrassement plain as day on her face.

"Mr. Schue! Hi, I mean, sorry, I was just, I was just going.." Rachel took a deep breath, sucking on her bottom lip as she tried to calm down. Mr. Schuester could tell how much she was stressing out and being the person he was, he automatically tried to make things better.

"Sit down, Rachel. What do you want to sing?" He took his own seat at the piano next to her, elbowing her gently to signal her to answer. Watching the girl really think about her answer, she sank her teeth into her bottom lip before sucking in a sharp breath and answering.

"Um.. Alone by Heart?" She cleared her throat, making her want for Mr. Schue more obvious to him, in her mind at least. Rachel wasn't sure what his reaction would be or if he would even pick up on the symbolism of singing that song. Rachel listened to him start playing the melody as she played the harmonies with the higher notes, singing the first verse and suddenly hearing him chime in within the chorus. Before either of them knew it, they belted out the song with more passion than either thought they had as if they were performing for a million audience members. The way Will sang the second verse, staring into her eyes, Rachel suddenly became aware just how mutual their feelings were. As they played their last keys, Rachel lifted her gaze to meet Will's. Against her better judgement and his, both of the singers started to lean into each other, their eyes fluttering shut as their lips met.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel examined herself in the mirror, her trademark guilty look playing her face. It was just so wrong, even the thought of what she'd done with Will. The teenager was finally home after almost an hour in the chorus room, barely even stopping for breath with Will. For being so bad, it just felt so right-like fate.

The next day was easily the most torturous, awkward day either of them could ever imagine. Is anybody aware just how badly it can hurt just to sit in a room with the person you might be falling madly in love with, and act like you have no feelings further than admiration? It is horrible. Soon enough, classes were out and Rachel gathered her things slower than she could have, subconciously lingering around. Rachel hoped Will would finally stop her. She started to lose hope as she walked to the door, but her hand touching the metal seemed to trigger something and he called her.

Immediately dropping her grip, Rachel turned to face her teacher wide-eyed, shocked at how close he was to her. The girl barely had room to turn around without touching him. Clearing her throat, it was a few minutes of complete silence before she spoke. She knew she should have pointed out how what she was feeling was wrong or how she regretted what happened and she wished she could.. but she didn't. She didn't regret it at all.

"I'm not sorry," was what came out of Rachel's parted lips after a long moment of silence, "I'm not sorry at all about what happened. Yes, it shouldn't happen but with the opportunity, I would do it all over again. Mr. Schuester.. Will, I would never do anything to get you in trouble.." Rachel took a step closer, closing the gap between their bodies and crushed her lips against Will's, just as Kurt walked down the hallway, looking into the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Now, just as this was happening was the time Rachel and Kurt were battling for the solo in Defying Gravity. After a few hours, Rachel had finally pulled herself away from him with plans to meet at his house later that night. She couldn't explain what she was feeling, like for the first time in her life, she felt like everything was perfect. Taking excited strides down the hallway, se was almost to the door when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Rachel!" The almost too-feminine voice called out to her and Rachel turned to face Kurt Hummel. Gasping softly, her hands flew to her hair, combing her slender fingers through her hair quickly and make herself look a bit more presentable.

"Oh, hi, Kurt," Rachel adjusted her makeup just a bit and took a breath, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she looked at her competition. "what are you doing here so late?" The way Kurt was looking at her, she didn't have a good feeling about it at all.

"I could say the same thing about you, y'know. Late night voice lessons with Schue, Rachel?"

Rachel's eyes widened, feeling her throat tighten up nervously. "Wh-What? Kurt, what you saw, it was just.. you can't tell anyone. I'll do anything.." She stared up at him, trying to calm herself down. Just then, she could see it in his eyes and his lips curled into a devious smirk. Before he even spoke, Rachel knew exactly what he was going to demand.

"Throw Defying Gravity tomorrow."


End file.
